


trick

by winterheats



Series: spooky [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, apparently i cant write junmyeon as anything other than a teacher so...that's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterheats/pseuds/winterheats
Summary: Sehun's in for a treat when he drops off his neighbor's son to school on Halloween.





	trick

**Author's Note:**

> \- shoutout to suho's hair curl in the power mv, the mvp that inspired this fic  
> \- song title may or may not be an ode to snsd's [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmciZxSGWZg) of the same name

There’s a knocking on Sehun’s door, and as it increasingly grew louder and more aggressive, Sehun’s forced to be woken up. “What the fuck,” he groaned. It was barely eight in the morning. He didn’t have lecture until four later that day so he really felt tortured that someone would be even knocking on his door at this time of day. He remembered that it was Halloween but dismissed the idea of kids coming to his door for candy, considering they’d most likely be in school at the moment. 

“Sehun! Sehun!” The voice belonged to someone familiar, a woman, but Sehun wasn’t fully awake to recognize it. “What?” he asked, his tone of voice showing his annoyance. 

Once he opened the door, Sehun’s neighbor, Mrs. Park, and her son, Jisung, who so happened to be wearing a vampire costume with a black snapback, stood before him. He felt a twinge of regret for having sounded annoyed earlier. 

“I’m sorry to be such a bother to you right now, but is there any way you’d be able to drop off Jisung to school for me? My husband’s out of town and normally he’s the one who wakes Jisung up, but as you can see, he’s not here so obviously I didn’t wake him up, and I have an important meeting and I’ll be late if I drop Jisung off since it’s being held in the opposite direction of Jisung’s school, and I know traffic will be horrible, and -”

“Mrs. Park,” Sehun starts, “I got you.”

And with that, Mrs. Park sighs in relief, thanks Sehun a couple times, before she runs off to her car.

“Alright, little guy. You ready for school?”

“No.”

“Okay.” Sehun lets Jisung into his apartment, “Well, you can sit on my couch while I brush my teeth and shit.” Sehun pauses. “I mean, brush my teeth and get dressed.” If Jisung cared about Sehun cursing in front of him, he didn’t seem to show it.

 

 

An hour’s already gone by since school’s started, but it doesn’t seem to bother Jisung. 

The two boys walk down the hall as Jisung, with his little cape blowing in the autumn wind, leads the way to his classroom. Once they reach the room, Jisung slips in from the back door, which Sehun finds humorous. He watches from a distance as Jisung creeps into his seat, which so happens to be in the middle of the classroom. 

He can’t hear what’s being said but he manages to see Jisung being caught, then turning around to point in Sehun’s direction. His teacher comes into view and makes eye contact before waving at him. 

Sehun’s taken by surprise but waves back anyway. From what he saw amidst the class of little kids dressed in different Halloween costumes, Jisung’s teacher was definitely a treat to the eyes. 

He looks like he’s got some sort of costume situation going on, considering no teacher would just casually wear what he was wearing on any given day. Sehun thought he looked like he was about to go hunting or something of the sort. What stood out to Sehun the most was the man’s hair curl that hovered over his forehead. It reminded him of Superman. 

Now Sehun found himself envisioning the attractive man in a skintight blue suit. He took that as his cue to leave.

 

 

Later that day, Sehun voluntarily arrived at Jisung’s classroom a couple seconds before the school bell was supposed to ring, signalling the end of a school day. Once the bell rung, a bunch of kids began running outside of their classrooms to their parents. 

Sehun watched as a group of students lined up outside of Jisung’s classroom. Jisung followed behind, talking to another little boy who was dressed as a pirate. Sehun mentally laughed at the sight of Jisung trying to talk through his fake vampire teeth. 

“Oh? Are you here to pick up Jisung? I think I remember seeing you dropping him off this morning,” says Jisung’s teacher as he walks out from the back door of the classroom.

Sehun paused for a second. “Right, yes. In fact, I am.”

The older man excuses the students in line to follow an older student who leads them away, then looks back at the small boy. “I didn’t know you had a brother.”

Jisung points to Sehun. “Him? He’s not my brother.” 

“I’m actually his neighbor,” Sehun clarified. “His mom was running a little late and asked me if I could drop him off.” He said that last part in a matter-of-fact kind of tone, to which Jisung completely saw through, and rolled his eyes. The older two were practically sending hearts to each other with their eyes. They might as well have been making out right in front of Jisung.

“Really? How sweet of you.” Junmyeon leaned the side of his body on the door frame. 

Sehun thought this had to be the body language of someone who wanted to get in his pants, but seeing as Jisung was there, he couldn’t act upon what he was feeling. 

“Yeah...hey, so what are you? I mean, like, your costume.”

Junmyeon looked down at his outfit. “Oh?”

Sehun couldn’t help but find him so cute, he loved a versatile man. 

“Well,” Junmyeon began, “to be honest, I’m not quite sure? I just told the kids that I’m some sort of demon hunter. It was enough for them, I got a couple ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’ so...There was also a competition amongst all the grade levels to see who could get the most students wearing costumes, and if teachers participated, it’d give the grade level extra points, so, I just thought that it’d be fun to dress up.”

“Wow. That’s h-” Sehun stopped himself. “-ard work. And dedication.”

Jisung, who became completely invisible to the other two at this point, wanted to die right then and there. He tugged on Sehun’s arm. “I’m hungry, I wanna go get food now.”

Sehun shook his head, as if just getting of a trance. “Right. Sorry.”

Junmyeon smiled, offering his hand, “It was nice meeting you…” He trailed off, as if asking a question. Sehun took his hand and shook it, “Sehun.”

“Junmyeon, or Mr. Kim, if you want to be more formal.”

At this point, Jisung had already gripped onto Sehun’s wrist and began dragging him away. “I guess I’ll see you later?” Sehun says while waving as Jisung, with all his six year old strength, pulled him away.

In a panic, Junmyeon calls out. “Wait!” Jisung stops and the abrupt shift in energy causes Sehun to stumble a bit.

Junmyeon runs into his classroom and pulls out a notepad, scribbles his number on a sheet, rips it out, and messily folds it. He sees Jisung and Sehun about a dozen feet away down the hall. Junmyeon quickly jogs to them. 

“I needed to give this report to Jisung’s mother. Could you pass it on to her for me, Sehun?”

Junmyeon places the paper in Sehun’s hand. who looks it at briefly, before looking back at Junmyeon and smiling. “Will do.”

 

 

Jisung and Sehun are in the older boy’s car when Sehun decides to finally look at the piece of paper. 

Just as Sehun begins unfolding the scrap of paper, a pair of small hands from behind him snatch it out of his hold. “Hey!” Sehun whines. He turns to Jisung, who’s already got his back to the seat, his face only a couple inches from the piece of paper as he reads it.

“Wait a minute, this isn’t for my mom.”

Sehun grabs the paper immediately. “You’re right. It’s not, it’s for me,” he says with pride. 

Written under a series of numbers, the paper reads _call me_.

“Ugh, please don’t tell me you’re going to hook up with Mr. Kim,” says Jisung, who has his chin rested on Sehun’s seat. 

The older laughs, “Aren’t you a little too young to be using that kind of language, Jisung?”

“Aren’t you a little too young to be hitting on my teacher like that, Sehun?”

“That’s ‘Sehun _hyung_ , to you,” Sehun starts, “and I don’t think I’m that young. I’m in grad school, and your teacher looks like he’s barely hit thirty, so I’m good.”

Jisung groans in the backseat. 

“Besides, I kind of like em older anyway.”

Jisung whines this time, and Sehun can’t help but laugh. 

 

 

 _later that night_  
  
The beeping from the microwave signals the popcorn being finished. “I’ll go get it,” Junmyeon volunteers. Sehun grabs onto Junmyeon’s arm and pouts when the older looks at him surprised. 

“Sehun, I have to get the popcorn so we can start the movie.”

Sehun doesn’t say anything and instead pulls Junmyeon down back on the bed. Junmyeon falls back into Sehun’s arms, who squeezes his arms around him tighter and starts peppering kisses all over his face. 

“Sehun! Please!” Junmyeon laughs as the younger continues kissing his face, neck, and exposed chest. Having just finished fucking earlier, the two were still completely undressed but had previously decided on watching a movie before the night ended. 

Once he stopped his kisses, Sehun, who still had Junmyeon tight in his embrace, looked at him. Their faces were merely inches apart, so close that they could feel each other’s breathing. 

“Did you know that before I even met you, I imagined what you would look like in a Superman suit?” Sehun let slip out, following his words with a look up and down Junmyeon’s naked body.

It takes him a while for Sehun to mentally acknowledge how creepy the statement sounded, but considering what he’d done with the man prior, he’d reconsidered their boundaries to have been broken the minute they took each other’s clothes off earlier that night. 

The look on Junmyeon’s face only showed an odd interest. “Really? he asks with a raised eyebrow. “Before I even knew your name I imagined what you’d look like on your knees with my cock in your mouth.”

Sehun’s jaw drops. 

“Well at least one of us got our fantasy brought to life,” he says in response. 

Junmyeon laughs, easing his way out of Sehun’s embrace, eventually getting out of bed. Sehun’s eyes, like magnets, immediately fixates on to Junmyeon’s bare ass. He silently goes “aw” when Junmyeon puts a pair of shorts on and leaves for the kitchen. 

“Who knows, if you stick around long enough you might be able to see me in a Supermain suit next Halloween,” Junmyeon chimes as he carries two big bowls of popcorn into the room. He places the bowls slowly on the bed and begins setting up his tv. 

Sehun doesn’t know Junmyeon that much, but from what he’s experienced so far, Sehun can only hope that Junmyeon's capable of being able to handle Sehun sticking around for another year, or even longer.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/offsynth)


End file.
